Yuukei Quartet
by AmethystScientist
Summary: ((HUGE AU NO SNAKES, LOOPS, OR SUPERNATURAL STUFF)) After Momo left the Yuukei Quartet, Takane, Ayano and Shintarou are currently searching for a boy member. What'll happen when they meet someone from the past who wants to audition to be in the band? RATED T FOR ALOT OF SWEARING AND MAYBE SOME ROMANCE
1. Yuukei Trio?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KAGEROU PROJECT OR ANY OF THE SONGS MENTIONED/SUNG IN THIS.  
ALL OF THE SONGS ARE BY MARINA AND THE DIAMONDS'S NEW ALBUM, "_FROOT_".  
NONE OF THESE SONGS ARE MINE AND WILL NEVER BE! :'(  
****NOTE: THIS IS A HUGE AU. NO SNAKES, LOOPS, OR ANYTHING SUPERNATURAL. IT'S JUST SOMETHING I THOUGHT OF.  
****YES, TAKANE IS A LITTLE OOC LOOKING BUT SHE'S ACTING. MORE WILL BE EXPLAINED SOON.  
EVERYONE IS 19 IN THIS.**

* * *

Three.  
There were only three of them now, but they were still called "Yuukei Quartet", having been fond of the name.  
This happened when Shintarou's sister Momo quit being the drums, saying how it angered her that Takane and Ayano were the singers of the group and not her. Shintarou was then stuck with the drums and the keyboard, which he really honestly didn't mind. but still complained outwardly to Takane and Ayano that they needed a new kid, a boy. A boy who could sing and play keyboard or a different instrument.  
Ayano agreed, being his kinda naïve girlfriend_(But she was a badass nonetheless)_, but also because it was true.

Boy?  
A boy? Takane didn't think they needed one, but it was worth a shot. Shintarou was also kind of the manager of the group also, so it didn't really matter. As long as she could still sing.

* * *

She shook her head, clearing it. They were now in the bar called 'Outer Science', singing songs for a little money here and there. She looked around, smirking as she saw the big crowd that had came for them.

"Alright everyone!" She shouted and cheers were heard from the crowd. "We need a new member for our band, since we're just a trio now since Momo left, but our band is obviously and will always be "Yuukei Quartet." She continued, giving the crowd a little chuckle at her words.  
"So if you're a boy who can sing and play instruments, please see miiiiiister manager Shintarou after the show." She said smirking whilst giving Shintarou a mischievous look, with him being so confused you could almost see the big question above his head.

"Welcome to the show, Hope you enjoy it! I'm happy that this is the first place we've come to after I was hospitalized! I'm alright everyone!" Everyone cheered loudly, making her smile with a light blush.

Takane was wearing a dark blue jacket with the arms too big it covered her hands completely _(She normally took it off to perform so it wouldn't screw with the bass she played)_. Underneath her jacket was a simple electric blue off shoulder tank top showing her lacy black bra straps_**(A/N: Like the tank tops that the straps just fall down slightly but the tank top still stays on? kinda like that. Man, it's hard to explain. Sorry!)**_. She wore a little black pleated skirt with black leggings with electric blue polka dots along with black heeled boots that reached her knees.

Ayano was wearing a simple black slightly puffy dress that was also off shoulder, hanging on both sides, showing her lacy bright red bra straps_(which she complained to Shintarou about, but he liked it so he gave her a kiss and told her she didn't look yucky but cutesy, that made her feel better)_ along with red leggings and black heels. Of course, you can't forget her red hair clips or her red scarf, which covered her shoulders anyways.

Eh, as for Shintarou, He just wore a simple dark red jacket with a black shirt underneath with black jeans and dark red shoes. Simple.

"Alright! First song is "**_Better than that_**", written by our own Ayano! I know that you all like this one, or maybe it's just Ayano's singing?" She winked at Ayano as Ayano came up to take the mic, her face as red as her scarf, people's cheering getting louder.

Ayano had wrote the song for her ex when she was 14, someone who was really sweet but it didn't work out when she wouldn't give him sex and it was a very messy breakup that ended up with Shintarou punching the boy until Takane had to rip him off_(Well, more like pushed)_ and Ayano crying into Takane's arms after the whole ordeal. Takane let Ayano sleep beside her in her room_(They all lived in the same house with 6 others including Momo)_ so she wouldn't have nightmares anymore. She was still healing but she was okay now. She hasn't cried herself to sleep in awhile, thanks to Shintarou.

* * *

Returning to the present, Takane took place at the spot on the left, as Ayano went to put on her guitar and then returning to the stage in the middle. Shintarou was on the drums, ready.

"Thank you! This song means so much to me, so please enjoy it!" Ayano said as she smiled. They loved her heartfelt songs, it was if her heart was telling her to write the lyrics. The drummer and bass players looked at one another and then nodded. Ayano came to the mic and started singing.

_Italics - Ayano_ * **Bold - Takane** * _**The trio - Italicized, Bolded and underlined**_

_"... I know you've been feeling sad, I've got no right to be mad** (mad)**_  
_But you can do better than that,  
and I know that you're not to blame, You just got caught in a game_ _**(game)**_  
_But you can do better than better than that  
**(Better than that)**_  
_**(Better than that)**..."_

Ayano held a melancholic expression as she sang, concerning Takane and Shintarou, both furrowing their brows, But she smiled at them to show she was okay. They gave a hopeless smile to each other knowing she was gonna sing all through the song even if was still a sore spot for her. Takane shook her head as she focused on the bass and her backup lines.

_"... __She's the apple of everybody's eye  
__With an angel voice, **devil in disguise  
**__Got a sour face like poisoned fruit  
_**_That the boys can taste 'till they're out of use_**

_And she'll network 'till her dreams come true  
__Even if it means getting into bed with you  
__Everybody's friend, does it ring a bell?  
_**_I know a little too much, but I'll never tell_**_..."_

They all sang and played their best, as this song had meant so much to them. All of them. They were a family.  
As the song ended, Ayano squeaked out a "Thank you very much!" and pulled Takane to the headphone mic and gave it to her as Ayano used the mic that she had currently sang with.

* * *

"How 'bout a little "**_Can't Pin Me Down_**"? Does that sound okay?" She yelled, getting loud "Yes's!" and whooping and cheering. "I take that as a yes?" She asked smirking once again. "Alright, let's do this!"

_Italics - Takane _* **Bold - Ayano** * _**Italicized and bold - Both**_

_"...Now I got your back up_  
_What do you not like?_  
_Do you think I'm stuck-up_  
_'Cause I'm always picking fights?_  
_You might think I'm one thing,_  
_But I am another_  
_You can't call my bluff,_  
_Time to back off, motherfucker!..."_

Takane was having fun, giving a playful middle finger as she sang the last two lines. She was strumming the bass excitedly, her face flushed as the crowd cheered louder and louder.

_**"...Do you really want me to write a feminist anthem?**_  
_**I'm happy cooking dinner in the kitchen for my husband**_  
_**Yeah, yeah...**"_

Ayano was also having fun, making little dance movements with Takane, both being cutesy as they sang her favorite part. Ayano looked back at Shintarou and winked, making him blushed. Takane smiled at them, which was rare.

_"...You ain't got me sussed yet,  
__You're not even close  
__Baby, it's the one thing  
__That I hate the most  
__**All these contradictions pouring out of me**  
_**_Just another girl in the 21st century_**

_I am never gonna' give you anything you expect  
__You think I'm like the others  
__Boy, you need to get your eyes checked,** checked**_

**_You can paint me any color  
__And I can be your clown  
__But you ain't got my number  
__No, you can't pin me down  
__Yeah, you can't pin me down  
__Yeah, you can't pin me down_**

_I could be your sister,  
_**I could be your mother,**_  
__I could be your neighbour,  
_**I could be your lover,**_  
__Do you like my body?  
__Do you like my mind?  
__**What is it that you are having trouble to define?**  
__  
I am never gonna give you anything you expect  
__You think I'm like the others?  
__Boy, you need to get your eyes,  
__**checked, checked**..."_

As they ended the song, they both bowed and then winked at the crowd as they cheered _extremely loud_ before giving each other high fives.

* * *

Takane smiled, "Last one for tonight!" She began, getting sad moans from the crowd. "Yeah, yeah I know you love us, but we gotta go soon or i'm gonna be in bad health since I kinda ran out of the hospital early." She explained, rubbing her neck in embarrassment. The crowd became quiet, understanding Takane's Cataplexy and Narcolepsy that she had.

They then cheered for her, signaling they understood. "Thanks guys, alright! Last one is **_"Solitaire"_**!" She yelled to the crowd, having them scream louder and louder for them. Takane wrote this song as well, it having a shitload of significance to her, as it was before she made the band. No one had heard it until she sang it to the others. After learning that it was heartbreaking and beautiful she decided to sing it with the band. It was her precious song.

_Italisized - Takane _* **Bold - Ayano** *** _Italicized and Bold - Both_**

_"...Don't wanna talk anymore,  
I'm obsessed with silence  
I go home and I lock my door,  
I can hear the sirens_

_I see buildings and bars from the window,  
And I listen to the wind blow,  
I see people and cars covered in gold,  
**And I'm happy to be** **on my own**_

_**Hard like a rock, cold like stone  
****White like a diamond, black like coal  
****Cut like a jewel, yeah I repair  
****Myself when you're not there**..."_

Takane was singing with such a breathtakingly melancholic voice, paired with Ayano singing slightly stronger like she was hurt. The crowd had held up lighters and swayed to the song, some people even crying.

_**"...Solitaire,**  
**Something you consider rare**  
**I don't wanna be compared**  
**With that cheap shimmer and glitter**  
**Solitaire**_

_I'm in love with the ice-blue, gray skies of England  
I'll admit, all I wanna do is get drunk and silent  
Watch my life unfold all around me  
Like a beautiful garden  
I see flowers so tall, they surround me  
Oh my heart, it became so hardened_

_**Hard like a rock, cold like stone  
**__**White like a diamond, black like coal  
**__**Cut like a jewel, yeah I repair  
**__**Myself when you're not there**_

**_Solitaire  
Something you consider rare  
I don't wanna be compared  
With that cheap shimmer and glitter  
Solitaire_**

_And all the other jewels around me  
They astounded me at first  
I covered up my heart in boundaries  
And all the fakes, they called me cursed  
**But I'm not cursed, I'm not cursed**  
**I was just covered in dirt, dirt, dirt, dirt**_

_Solitaire  
Something you consider rare  
I don't wanna be compared  
With that cheap shimmer and glitter  
Solitaire _**(Solitaire, Solitaire, Solitaire, Solitaire)**_..."_

* * *

Takane smiled with tears in her eyes, yelling out a "Thank you all so much, fans of the Yuukei Quartet! As we said earlier, we need a boy member who can sing and play the keyboard so we can be a _real _Yuukei Quartet! Please see miiiiiister manager Shintarou to ask where we will be holding the auditions. Thank you 'Outer Science', for letting us sing!" She yelled, waving at the bartender Kuroha, who was _slightly_ sadistic and crazy, but was really sweet also. He smiled and waved back before going back to work.

"Bye everyone!" Ayano said in her mic, waving nicely as Shintarou waved, looking bored, but he was actually having fun. He then went to the side of the stage where a shit ton of boys were lined up at. He patiently gave them the address of the audition, which was relatively easy since it was their_(Takane, Ayano, Momo and 5 others)_ huge ass house.

He was _so _gonna' kick Takane's ass at DEAD BULLET to get even. As he was handing out the slips of paper with the address and time on it, he gave a slight nod to each guy before they left and no one was left. He was cleaning up before he heard a soft "Ah, please wait!" from behind him. The boy then asked him for the audition paper, only to be met with a shocked stare from Shintarou.

* * *

"...Haru...ka...?"


	2. Hello?

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KAGEROU PROJECT OR ANY OF THE SONG IN THIS CHAPTER INCLUDING 'AFRAID' BY THE NEIGHBOURHOOD, 'HEADLOCK' BY IMOGEN HEAP, 'WINE RED' BY THE HUSH SOUND, 'THE BOY WHO MURDERED LOVE' BY DIANA VICKERS, AND 'HELLO' BY ****EVANESCENCE  
NONE OF THESE ARE MINE.**

* * *

Takane and the others were having another bar show the next day, this time at 'Blindfold Code', Tsubomi's bar. Shintarou had not told the other two about the reappearance of Haruka, nor the conversation he had with him yet. Both him and Haruka wanted to see their shocked faces. Well, Haruka was rather excited, and Shintarou just wanted to see them freaked out. Sadly, Shintarou had to sing for now until the auditions_(Which was a few days away)_.

Takane was _now _wearing a short electric blue dress with lacy swirls and black tight capri leggings that reached mid-shin with black pumps with blue bows on the back.

Ayano was currently wearing a black tank top with red lacy swirls with black shorts. She had on bright red thigh highs with black pumps also; including the crimson bows on the back. She had on her crimson scarf and hair clips, as per usual.

Shintarou had on his previous attire, not really caring about his appearance, but had demanded the girls as their manager to dress girly to which Takane had threatened to chop off his head until Ayano had stated that doing it could increase their popularity.

Shintarou had also told Takane to be nice, so he wouldn't get any complaints. She just angrily grumbled about how _"I can't help being a bitch. Blame the drugs and the fatigue..." _as she had walked away, but she tried her best for the band nonetheless.

* * *

Grinning, she smirked at Shintarou as she whispered the title of the song she was going to sing. He gave her a brief nod before telling Ayano.  
Then they started, making the crowd scream for them.

Italics_ \- Takane_ * _**Bolded Italics - Everyone**_

_"...You're too mean, I don't like you, fuck you anyway!_  
_You make me wanna scream at the top of my lungs  
It hurts but I won't fight you  
You suck anyway!  
You make me wanna die, right when I,_

_When I wake up I'm afraid, somebody else might take my place [x3]_  
_When I wake up I'm afraid, somebody else might end up being me..."_

Takane wrote this song when she hadn't met everyone else, when she all alone after _he_ got cured and left the "Special Needs" classroom and moved schools in the fourth grade_**(A/N: Yes, they're childhood friends in this.) **_due to his parents' paranoia about her bad influence on him. As if she ever did anything bad. She singing this angrily, with Ayano and Shintarou helping her with the heartbreaking bridge.

_"...**Being me can only mean**  
**Feeling scared to breathe**  
**If you leave me then **  
**I'll be afraid of everything**  
**That makes me anxious, gives me patience, calms me down**  
**Lets me face this, let me sleep, and when I wake up (I wake up, I wake up)**_  
_Let me be..._

_When I wake up I'm afraid, somebody else might take my place [x3]_  
_When I wake up I'm afraid, somebody else might end up being me..."_

Takane wanted to cry, she hadn't sung this in so long, it kind of hurt. What an idiot, crying over a _boy_. She smirked to the crowd, yelling "Alright! That was_** 'Afraid'**_! Haven't sung it in so long." She chuckles, the crowd whooping. She smiled a small smile, thinking _'These idiots are making me happy and wanted. If only they knew...'_

"Next! Everyone wants to hear _** 'Headlock'**_, right!?" She yelled, earning cheers of joy.

The trio made sure everything was ready. Then they started jamming, all mics and instruments blaring with the trios's voices.

* * *

_Italicized__ \- Takane _ * ** Italicized and Bold - Ayano and Takane**

_"...Distant flickering, greener scenery.  
This weather's bringing it all back again.  
Great adventures, faces and condensation.  
I'm going outside to take it all in._

_You say too late to start, got your heart in a headlock,  
I don't believe any of it.  
You say too late to start, with your heart in a headlock,  
You know you're better than this._

_**We're a different pair, do something out of step.  
Throw a stranger an unexpected smile...with big intention.  
Still posted at your station.  
Always on about the day it should have flied.**_

_**You say too late to start, got your heart in a headlock,**_  
_I don't believe any of it._  
_**You say too late to start, with your heart in a headlock,**_  
_**You know you're better than this.**_

_**Afraid to start, got your heart in a headlock,**  
I don't believe any of it.  
**You say too late to start, with your heart in a headlock,**  
**You know you're better than this.**_

_"...Been walking, you've been hiding,  
And you look half dead half the time.  
Monitoring you, like machines do,  
You've still got it, I'm just keeping an eye_

_I've been walking, you've been hiding,  
And you look half dead half the time.  
Monitoring you, like machines do,  
You've still got it, I'm just keeping an eye  
So what, don't care, will not, the end..."_

Takane sang so softly as she had auto-tune on for the bridge, as she sang louder as she prepared to sang alto with Ayano singing soprano with her in perfect harmony.

_"...**You**_**_ know you're better than this._**

_**I'll make you start, got your heart in a headlock,**  
**I don't believe any of it.**  
**You say too late to start, with your heart in a headlock,**  
**You know you're better than this.**_

_**Afraid to start, got your heart in a headlock,**  
**I don't believe any of it.**  
**You say too late to start, with your heart in a headlock...!**  
**You know you're better than this**..."_

* * *

Breathless, Takane and Ayano but bumped each other as they yelled "Thanks 'Blindfold Code' fans! Next'll be our dear Ayano singing _**'Wine Red'**_!

**Bold and Underlined**** \- Ayano and Shintarou Duet * **Underlined - Shintarou  


_"..._**The sea is wine red****  
****This is the death of beauty  
****The doves have died  
****The lovers have lied**

**The sea is wine red** (Gloria, we lied)**  
****This is the death of beauty **(this is the time and place)**  
****The doves have died **(Gloria, we lied)  
**The lovers have lied **(this is the time and place)_..."_

Ayano and Shintarou shared a small kiss at the end, making the crowd cheer louder. Takane smirked, yelling "Well then, Now's time for **_'The Boy Who Murdered Love'_**!

_Italicized - Takane_ ***_ Italicized and Bold - Takane and Ayano_**

_"__You're the boy who murdered love."_

Takane and Ayano were dancing around, dancing to the beat the trio made. They were having a blast. Even if the song itself was sad, the beat made everything better.

_"...You're the boy who murdered love  
__Cold hands and a heart of stone  
__You're a midas in reverse  
__You're the king of pain and hurt  
__And the stars turn into fire  
__And the roses change from red to black  
__You encourage my desire, then you put the arrow in my back, and I'm_

**_Shot, shot, shot, shot, shot like a bullet  
__Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop oh you love it  
_**_**No, no, no, no, no now you've done it oh**  
__You're the boy who murdered** love, love, love, love, love, love**  
__You're the boy who murdered love_

_You're the thief of innocence  
__**You're a tainted cherry tree**  
__There's a mark upon your skin  
__**Where your heart once used to**_** be**..."

Ayano put her hands on the right part of her chest, looking sorrowful. She knew that this song was for Haruka. The "Boy who murdered love".

_"..._You're_ a sinner with no soul  
__You're the nearly was I never had  
__You're an angel I was told, then you put the arrow in my back, and I'm_

**_Shot, shot, shot, shot, shot like a bullet  
_**_**Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop oh you love it**  
__No, no, no, no, no now you've done it **oooooh**  
_**_You're the boy who murdered love, love, looove, love, loooove, love  
_**_**You're the boy who murdered love, love, looove, love, loooove, love**  
__You're the boy who murdered love_

**_Oh ah ah oh, oh ohh ohh  
__Oh oh oh ah ah oh  
_**

**_Shot, shot, shot, shot, shot like a bullet  
_****_Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop oh you love it  
_****_No, no, no, no, no now you've done it oh  
_****_You're the boy who murdered love, love, love, love, love, love  
_****_You're the boy who murdered love, love, love, love, love, love  
_****_You're the boy who murdered love, love, love, love, love, love_**

**_You're the boy who murdered love_**_..."_

* * *

Takane and Ayano grinned at each other and they looked at Shintarou and raised their thumbs up to him, Ayano winking. If you looked closely, you could see a small blush forming on his cheeks.

"LASTLY EVERYONE!" She screamed into the headphone mic, earning groaning fans. They wanted to hear more. "This song was the first song I ever composed. It happened after I had my only friend leave me and I was all alone. Of course, this was before I met my family." She said, smiling sadly, gesturing to her band mates/family. She had a misty look in her eyes, but she ignored them.

"Annnnnnyways, let's go on to _**'Hello'**_! Hope you enjoy this last song for the night!" She yelled, Her and Ayano smiling to the crowd, with Shintarou slightly frowning.

* * *

_ 'What the hell is she thinking? This song used to bring her to tears and couldn't even finish the song when she sang it to us!', _he thought, but went along with it, giving Takane a disapproving look, but she just sadly smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

Takane made her way to the piano, while Ayano moved to the violin. Shintarou silently watched, thinking that just _maybe _Haruka couldn't join... That would be a mess. But he still needed to get the group together.

Takane and Ayano looked at each other and nodded, than started playing the melancholic melody. People were swaying with lighters in the air, some with candles, which Takane had briefly wondered where they got them before looking down at the piano again, her fingers gliding across the keys.

_"...Playground school bell rings again_  
_Rain clouds come to play again_  
_Has no one told you she's not breathing?_  
_Hello, I am your mind giving you someone to talk to..._  
_Hello?_

_If I smile and don't believe_  
_Soon I know I'll wake from this dream_  
_Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken_  
_Hello, I am the lie living for you so you can hide,_  
_Don't cry..._

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping!_  
_Hello!?  
I'm still here,_  
_All that's left of yesterday..."_

Takane and Ayano ended the song and smiled at each other with Takane having misty eyes and Ayano sobbing quietly. Ayano knew Haruka, and it was terrible that Takane was this sad after he left her all alone fourth grade.  
Ayano was never in the "Special Needs" class_(Which consisted of only Takane and Haruka)_, but her father was their teacher, and often told her stories of their bickering and how they always looked like an old married couple, with how Takane worried for Haruka's health and him just brushing it off.

After he left, it became her and Shintarou's_(He only did it to be with Ayano but he wouldn't tell a soul that)_ job to make her happy again!

* * *

"Thank you, 'Blindfold Code' fans! We all love you! Thank you to one of our best friends' and roommate, Tsubomi Kido, for letting us use your bar to sing!" All she got though was a big red blush on Tsubomi's face and waving before running off into the _"Employees Only"_ door.  
The crowd cheered once more before going to the bar to get a drink from Shuuya Kano,_(another of their roommates)_ which he loved doing. Bartending was like an art of sorts.  
How you handle the shaker, how you can play with the alcohol and put on a magician trick with the bottles. It was fantastic! Even comforting and consoling the sad drunkards or depressed girls with broken hearts.

* * *

Later that night, Takane had a Cataplexy attack from stress and sorrow and was silently crying as she lay on the floor, crippled.

"Help, Ayano... Seto... Hibiya... Help... Please help!" She squeaked.  
The last thing she saw was Ayano and Hibiya frantically calling 911 as her Narcolepsy kicked in, shutting her into oblivion.

* * *

**Yes, I know the true meaning behind "Hello", But I thought it fit for Takane.**

**I don't know much about Cataplexy and Narcolepsy, But I have watched a documentary about it. I know that both can kick ass at around the same time. If i'm wrong, please don't think i'm bending Narcolepsy or Cataplexy to my "tastes".**

**On that note, the reason that Takane also has Cataplexy(Other than the fact thatif you have one, you most likely have the other) is because when *SPOILER* she tries to hurry back to Haruka's side and her body stops working but she can still barely move her head to see Kenjirou.**  
**But this is just my interpretation, It hasn't named anything.**

**Anyways, please R&amp;R! Thank you for reading! :')**


	3. You Are The Moon

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KAGEROU PROJECT. I ALSO DON'T OWN THE SONGS USED IN THIS CHAPTER EITHER, INCLUDING "UGLY" BY NICOLE DOLLAGANGER, "YOU ARE THE MOON" BY THE HUSH SOUND, "CALL YOU OUT" BY FLYLEAF, AND "WIRES" BY THE NEIGHBOURHOOD**

**DEDICATED TO ****_animefreak1980_ AND **_**Jechu**_** FOR REVIEWING AND SUPPORTING ME! :')**

* * *

Tonight, Ayano was gonna' sing first. She had told Takane_( Who was now fine, but hated the fact that she had an attack and had to spend the night in the hospital. Hospitals were disgusting!)_ that her and Shintarou had wrote a song for her. So they pushed her into her dressing room where the makeup and dressing artists were waiting before nodding as they shut the door.  
You could hear a lock snap in place.  
What the hell? Why were there makeup artists? She didn't wear makeup or anythi-  
Oh. She had to dress up for the song? Ugh, okay, whatever. It's not they were going to let her out unless she cooperated.  
And with her willing to do this for Ayano_(but maybe not for the asshole)_, She let them put on makeup and a really beautiful dress she didn't think suited her looks. She wasn't as pretty as Ayano, but she was okayish.

When they were all done dressing her up, someone unlocked the door and it opened to see Shintarou. He just smiled a little and told her she looked pretty.  
She smiled, just a teeny one, but it somehow made her happy. She said thanks and made her way to the stage when Shintarou stopped.

"Not yet." Was all he said.

She peeked through the curtain from backstage and saw Ayano greeting everyone before announcing the song she was singing.  
Her eyes widened at Ayano's words, making her tear up, just a bit.

* * *

"Hello Everyone! This first song is for our dear Takane Enomoto! Shintarou will bring her out in a moment! We got her all dressed up, albeit it was _kind of_ forced." She earned giggles from the crowd. "So, let's all enjoy **_"Ugly"_**, Especially Takane! Sweetie, we all love you!" She said, tears welling up in her eyes. She hastily wiped away her tears and began to softly strum her guitar before singing.

_Italicized - Ayano _

_"...You said they make fun of your body, _  
_Humiliation in your eyes when you told me, well,_  
_ I'm going to find them don't you worry and I'll make sure they're really fucking sorry_  
_You said you're embarrassed of your body,  
You told me you think you're really ugly_  
_Well my love, I know you don't see what I see..."_

Takane was being slowly pulled out onto the stage by Shintarou, who was smiling at Ayano's melancholic voice. Takane saw that Ayano was wearing a simple long dark red form-fitting gown with just her hair clips and not her scarf. She was wearing her hair up in a messy low bun, Her eye makeup a smoky grey.  
She looked so serene as she sang, now looking at Takane, who was standing right next to her, smiling while softly grabbing the hand that Shintarou had let go of before he disappeared backstage once more. Ayano squeezed her hand lightly. Takane squeezed back, silently thanking her.

_"...Anything that is beautiful, people want to break and you are beautiful,_  
_ I'm afraid  
Anything that is beautiful, people want to break and you are beautiful,_  
_I'm afraid_

_You said you're ashamed of your body,  
You'd rather die than show me but I would love you in any form you'd take,  
__you said that they say you're disgusting, that they told you you were fat and unworthy  
Well my love, __I hope you trust me,  
__when I say you have a perfect body..."_

Takane was all dolled up. Her hair was down with pale blue crystals entwined in her loose wavy-straight hair_(They had given her loose waves)_ with her hair and bangs framing her face, which had a natural look to it, except for the dark eyeliner framing her eyes. She had on a white mid thigh dress that had electric blue lacy swirls accentuating her figure with the skirt of the dress puffing out slightly_(She had on little black shorts, just in case)_. On her feet were electric blue heels with ribbons crisscrossing up to her thighs, bows in the back.

_"...Anything that is beautiful, people want to break and you are beautiful,  
__I'm afraid  
__Anything that is beautiful, people want to break and you are beautiful,  
__I'm afraid.__..."  
_

* * *

Takane was now silently crying as she stared at Ayano and then hugged her furiously, not wanting to see Ayano cry anymore.  
She whispered a quiet _"Let's do this." _and all was happy again.

Shintarou came back from behind the curtain and gave her her mic. She quietly told the two what song would be next while smirking.  
She wanted to lighten up the mood a bit. They both understood and went to their instruments_(Ayano on guitar, Shintarou on the drums, and with Takane on the bass)_, Ayano standing beside her with her mic on as well.  
They all loved this song. They all composed this together in in their Sophomore year.

_Italicized - Takane _* _**Italicized and Bold - Takane and Ayano **_

_"...How can you act like you know_  
_When all you know is to lie?_  
_Another truth to expose,_  
_Freedom will capture their eyes._  
**_We, find, this, truth,_**  
**_ We, fight. You, lose._**

**_Your time's up now._**  
**_ That's enough now._**  
**_Shut up, get out! _**  
_Truth called you out..._

_I know this language of yours -_  
_I used to speak it so well._  
_ A fire meant to be pure_  
_Is now the fire of Hell._  
_It is written  
__Loooong before you._

**_Your time's up now. _**  
**_That's enough now._**  
**_Shut up, get out! _**  
_Truth called you out._

**_I hear your claims,_**  
_And I know your name;_  
**_I hear your claims,_**  
_And I know your name;"_

Takane and Ayano were in perfect harmony. They were the ultimate girl team. They belted out the lyrics as if they were poison.

_"..._**Liaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!**  
**_ Liaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!_**

_Your time's up now. _  
_That's enough now._  
_Shut up, get out! _  
_Truth called you out._

_Your time's up now. _  
_That's enough now._  
_Shut up, get out! _  
_Truth called you out..."_

"Annnnnnnd that was **_'Call You Out'_**! This was made when we were 15/16, so I was surprised when we found it one day and revised it. How was it guys?" She yelled, earning cheers from the crowd. "I'll take that as a good thing." She continued, smirking. "You're all gonna love the next one then! Wanna hear **_'Wires'_**?" She shouted, earning screams. She smiled a little, saying "Alriiighty then! Let's do this!" She yelled, winking to the crowd.

_Italicized - Takane _* **Bold - Ayano *****_ Italicized and Bolded- Both girls _*** Underlined \- Shintarou

_"...We talked about making it, I'm sorry that you never made it._  
_And it pains me just to hear you have to say it._  
_You knew the game and played it, it kills to know that you have been defeated,_  
_I see the wires pulling while you're breathing._  
_You knew you had a reason, It killed you like diseases,_  
_I can hear it in your voice while your speaking... you can't be treated._  
_**Mr. Know-It-All, had his reign and his fall,**_  
_**At least that is what his brain is telling all**_

**_If he said help me kill the president,_**  
**_I'd say he needs medicine,_**  
**_Sick of screaming let us in,_**  
**_The wires got the best of him  
_****_All that he invested in, goes _**  
**_Straight to hell,_**  
**_Straight to hell. _(ooo, oooo)  
**_**Straight to hell,**_  
**_Straight to hell,_****(ooo, oooo)**

_He told me I should take it in, listen to every word he's speaking_  
_The wires getting older I can hear the way they're creaking,_  
_As they're holding him,_  
**_Well, I could see it in his jaw, that all he ever wanted was a job,_**  
_He tells me to be,** raw, **_  
**_Admits to every little flaw,_**  
_That never let him sit upon the top,_  
_Won't tell me to stop,_  
_Thinks that I should be a little cautious._  
**_Well, I can tell the wires pulled;_**

_**If he said help me kill the president,**_  
_**I'd say he needs medicine,**_  
_**Sick of screaming let us in,**_  
_**The wires got the best of him.**_  
_**All that he invested in, goes**_  
_**Straight to hell,**_  
**_Straight to hell._ (ooo, oooo)**  
**_Straight to hell,_**  
**_Straight to hell. _(ooo, oooo)**_..."_

Takane looked over at Shintarou, who also had a mic. She nodded, earning a nod back. Until the audition in a few days, he would be singing the boy parts.

_"..._I'm having trouble in believing, and I just started seeing,  
Light at the beginning of the tunnel, but he tells me that I'm dreaming,  
When he talks I hear his ghosts, every word they say to me,  
I just pray the wires aren't coming _**(here to strangle me)**_

_**If he said help me kill the president,**_  
_**I'd say he needs medicine,**_  
_**Sick of screaming let us in,**_  
_**The wires got the best of him.**_  
_**All that he invested in, goes**_  
_**Straight to hell,**_  
_**Straight to hell. **_**(ooo, oooo)**  
_**Straight to hell,**_  
_**Straight to hell. **_**(ooo, oooo)**

_**Straight to hell,**_  
_**Straight to hell. **_**(ooo, oooo)**  
_**Straight to hell,**_  
_**Straight to hell. **_**(ooo, oooo)**

**(Ooo, oooo) [x2]**_..."_

* * *

"Whooooo! Wasn't that fun!?" Takane yelled happily. The crowd was getting all riled up again. "Lastly," She began, earning moans and groans again. She smiled, a big genuine smile. "Sorry guys, we're taking up all of our time here at 'Summertime Record'! Thanks again Konoha! We'll get outta' your hair soon!" She said, winking at him, watching as Konoha blushed a furious crimson and looked away quickly._  
_

Sometimes it's hard to believe that Kuroha, who owns 'Outer Science' and Konoha, who owns 'Summertime Record', were twins.

Continuing her sentence, she said "Last is _**'You are the Moon'**_! Enjoy!" Earning yells of happiness. This song was so beautiful, almost as beautiful as the song Ayano sang earlier, both having deep meanings.

_Italicized - Takane_

_"...Shadows all around you as you surface from the dark,  
__Emerging from the gentle grip of night's unfolding arms.  
__Darkness, darkness everywhere,  
__Do you feel alone?  
__The subtle grace of gravity,  
__The heavy weight of stone..."_

Takane sang in a very soft and nostalgic-sounding but also made her voice so that it still sounded as melancholy as the instruments did.

_"...You don't see what you possess, __A beauty calm and clear-  
__It floods the sky, a__nd blurs the darkness like a chandelier.  
__All the light that you possess, i__s skewed by lakes and seas;  
__The shattered surface,  
__So imperfect,  
__Is all that you believe._

_I will bring a mirror,  
__So silver, so exact,  
__So precise and so pristine,  
__A perfect pane of glass.  
__I will set the mirror up,  
__To face the blackened sky.  
__You will see your beauty every moment that you rise..."_

"Thank you, fans of 'Summertime Record'! Thank you Konoha for letting use your bar! We love you Konoha!" She yelled, chuckling a bit when Konoha turned red again but smiled and told them they were always welcome.

They left happily after they had changed into their normal clothes_(Well, except for Shintarou)_, both girls excited for the auditions_(Of course Takane hid it with her 'mask')_, To which Shintarou asked "Was I _that_ bad?" Slightly worried. Chuckling, both girls patted him on the head.  
"You were fine, honey!" Ayano said serenely as she kissed his cheek, making his cheeks bloom red. Takane snickered, but mostly kept quiet.

"_OH SHIT!_" Takane screamed, remembering. "TSUBOMI TOLD ME TO DO THE DISHES EARLIER BUT I WAS SO CAUGHT UP IN GETTING OUT OF THE HOSPITAL AND THEN I HAD TO GET READY FOR THE CONCERT AND I DIDN'T HAVE TIME! _Shit_! I am _soooo_ dead! We gotta hurry guys, my life is on the_ liiine_! I can't blame it on Momo or Shuuya this time because they went to the amusement park with Seto and Marry!" She yelled frantically.

The other two just laughed loudly while following her.

* * *

However, unknown to them, someone was watching from the sidelines with an excited-but-happy-but-sad grin on his face, tears threatening to fall down.  
He was happy he got invited to see Takane in that attire, she was gorgeous.  
He silently thanked the boy in dark red before leaving as well.

* * *

**ALRIGHT, PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT! :)**

**PLEASE GIVE ME SONG RECOMMENDATIONS FOR THE TRIO! IT'S HARD FINDING THE RIGHT SONGS THAT WOULD FIT THEM. PLEASE HELP :')  
ALSO, DO YOU GUYS WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER TO HAVE THE CHARACTER BIOS? I'VE CONSIDERED IT BUT I NEED SOME INPUT ON WHAT YOU GUYS THINK!**

**THANK YOU FOR READING! R&amp;R IF YOU CAN!**


	4. Gold

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KAGEROU PROJECT NOR ANY OF THE SONGS SUNG IN THIS CHAPTER.**  
**THE SONGS IN THIS CHAPTER WILL BE "SAVAGES" OR "GOLD" BY MARINA AND THE DIAMONDS, OR "PLEASE STAY" BY WESTLIFE**

**THE CHARACTERS' BIOS' WILL BE AT THE END OF THE OTHER HALF OF THIS CHAPTER.  
ENJOY! A BIG THANKS TO _animefreak1980, _FOR HELPING ME!**

* * *

_"-I loved you before I even knew your name,_  
_And I wanted to give you my heart,_  
_But then you came back after leaving me one time,_  
_I knew that the heartache would start..."_

Takane was currently in the middle of _**'Please Stay'**_, singing in such a soft tone and longing tone, with the trio playing their instruments and nodding their heads to the lyrics. Ayano was currently crying, and was glad she didn't have to sing at the moment.

_"...If I called out your name like a song,_  
_That was written for you,_  
_You alone_  
_Would you still hurt my pride?_  
_Oh hey, how I cried_  
_This time,_  
_Be different,_  
_Please stay_  
_Please stay, don't go_  
_Please stay, don't go_  
_Please stay..."_

Takane smiled at the crowd. They were currently singing for the fans at her roommate Tsumbomi Kido's bar, "Blindfold Code".  
Next, they had to race home to get ready for the audition, which takes place at their house.  
She and Ayano were pretty excited about it! A new member! That sounds great!

* * *

Takane was looking badass in her outfit, which was a mid thigh electric blue dress with light green_(Wait, wasn't Haruka's favorite color light green?)_ polka dots covering the top part of the dress_(It scrunched up right under the bust which made her almost non-existent 34B cups look, well, like a normal big B cup!)_ with a black ribbon tied around her dress, a perfect bow in the back_(Because Ayano made **sure** it was perfect)_ while the lower part of the dress was the same pattern as the top, with it flaring out, like a pleated skirt.  
Of course, she had on black shorts_(She sure as **hell** she wasn't gonna' let anyone see her underwear. Yeah right, Under her **dead body**)_. She had on her black knee length stockings, which were paired with mix matched high heeled shoes. The right heel electric blue while the left hell was light green. She had a green teardrop under her right eye, with a blue "X" under her left. She was also wearing heavy black eyeliner with a_** touch**(Ayano had **insisted**)_ of pink lipgloss. She didn't bother with jewelry, and her hair was in it's usual twintails.

Ayano was in a long dark glittering red dress. It had a sweetheart neckline and a huge mid thigh slit on her left side. She had paired it with a white gold teardrop necklace, with the teardrop being a bright red color. She also put on white gold bangles on her right wrist. She had on her red hair clips, but they looked more glittery than the original ones she usually wore. Probably to match everything else. She couldn't wear her scarf or it would go against her outfit she had _**very carefully**_ planned. She had on pumps which were a orange ombré effect, with a very _dark_ red at the bottom of the shoe. It kinda' looked like she was walking on fire.  
She had on black smokey makeup for her eyes, her waist length hair straight with natural volume, like always.

Shintarou wore his usual_(Dark red sweatshirt, Black shirt and pants. Red shoes). _Simple, unlike the girls_(Even though he tells them to dress fancy so that they'll get more fans. Which has been working so far). _But he wasn't complaining. Seeing Ayano in that getup had made his face bloom a red as dark as her dress.

When they were done, Takane greeted the guests while they set up their instruments_(They all already had their mics on)_. Takane talked about the audition once more, and to see_ "Miiiiiister manager Shintarou!"_ when the show was over.

"This song is about how the world is, in short words, disgusting. We shouldn't be killing each other, or torturing/raping anyone, be it a woman or man. I wrote this in 11th grade, when I witnessed something I shouldn't have, but I did. This is basically questioning why we act like we do. Here's **_'Savages'_**." Takane said, bowing before nodding to the other two.

_Italicized - Takane _* **_Italicized and Bold - Takane and Ayano_**

_"...Murder lives forever,_  
_And so does war_  
_It's survival of the fittest,_  
_Rich against the poor_  
_At the end of the day,_  
_It's a human trait_  
_Hidden deep down inside of our_ _**DNA**_

_One man can build a bomb_  
**_Another run a race_**  
_To save somebody's life_  
**_And have it blow up in his face_**  
_I'm not the only one who finds it hard to understand_  
**_I'm not afraid of God_**  
**_I am afraid of Man_**

**_Is it running in our blood?_**  
**_Is it running in our veins?_**  
**_Is it running in our genes?_**  
**_Is it in our DNA?_**  
_Humans aren't gonna behave_  
_As we think we always should_  
_Yeah, we can be bad as we can be good_

_**Underneath it all, we're just savages**_  
_**Hidden behind shirts, ties and marriages**_  
_**How could we expect anything at all?**_  
_**We're just animals, still learning how to crawl**..."_

Takane and Ayano sang with hearts full of sorrow and sympathy, of such a sad but powerful song that needed to be heard by everyone.

_"...We live, we die_  
_We steal, we kill, we lie_  
_Just like animals_  
_But with far less grace_  
_We laugh, we cry_  
_Like babies in the night_  
_Forever running wild_  
_In the human race_

_Another day, another tale of rape_  
**_Another ticking bomb to bury deep and detonate_**  
_I'm not the only one who finds it hard to understand_  
**_I'm not afraid of God_**  
**_I'm afraid of Man_**

_You can see it on the news,_  
_You can watch it on TV,_  
_You can read it on your phone,_  
_You can say it's troubling,_  
**_Humans aren't gonna behave_**  
**_As we think we always should_**  
**_Yeah, we can be bad as we can be good_**

_**Underneath it all, we're just savages**_  
_**Hidden behind shirts, ties and marriages**_  
_**How could we expect anything at all**_  
_**We're just animals, still learning how to crawl**_  
_**Underneath it all, we're just savages**_  
_**Hidden behind shirts, ties and marriages**_  
_**Truth is in us all, cradle to the grave**_  
_**We're just animals still learning to behave**_

_All the hate coming out from a generation,_  
_Who got everything, and nothing guided by temptation_  
_Were we born to abuse, shoot a gun and run?_  
_Or has something deep inside of us come undone?_  
_Is it a human trait, or is it learned behavior?_  
_Are you killing for yourself, or killing for your savior?..."_

Takane finished the bridge with a soft but questioning voice, her eyes wetting her cheeks with silent tears. Ayano was crying as well.

_"...**Underneath**_**_ it all, we're just savages_**  
**_Hidden behind shirts, ties and marriages_**  
**_How could we expect anything at all?_**  
**_We're just animals still learning how to crawl_**  
**_Underneath it all, we're just savages_**  
**_Hidden behind shirts, ties &amp; marriages_**  
**_Truth is in us all, cradle to the grave_**  
_**We're just animals still learning to behave**..."_

Takane and Ayano finished the long "ah"s that were at the end perfectly, their eyes red from the meaning behind the song. This world was disgusting.

* * *

"Alright! Now, we have one last one before we go get our fourth member!" The crowd cheered. She smirked. "Last one for tonight is '_**Gold'**_! Thanks again Tsubomi, wherever you are! We all love you!" She yelled, a little sad that Tsubomi wasn't there.  
They all got ready, with Shintarou on the keyboard, with the crowd clapping along to the beat.

_Italicized - Takane _* **_Bold and Italicized - Ayano and Takane_**

_"...You've got it in the palm of your hands_  
_It's slipping through your fingers **like sand**_  
_'Cause they don't understand who you are_  
_Doesn't matter as long as I am your star, **star**_

_Yeah, I know that I need the gold_  
_But what I love can't be bought or sold_

**_Don't think I want what I used to want_**  
**_Don't think I need what I used to need_**  
**_Don't think I want what I used to want_**  
**_Don't think I see what I used to see_**

_I've been waiting, waiting for the penny to drop_  
_I've been working, working to get back what I lost_  
_But whatever happens, I'll be okay_  
_'Cause fortune's running out of my veins, **my veins**!_

_You can't take away the **Midas' touch**_  
_So you better make a way for a **Greek gold rush**..."_

Takane and Ayano did a little dance, bumping hips and doing _slightly _stupid moves, while silently laughing inside.

_"...**Don't think I want what I used to want**_  
**_Don't think I need what I used to need_**  
**_Don't think I want what I used to want_**  
**_Don't think I see what I used to see_**  
**_In El Dorado, your gold_**  
**_To Colorado can't be bought or sold_**

_Now, there's no moral to this story_  
_But I can hear my freedom calling me, **calling me**_

**_I don't care that everybody knows_**  
**_I'm a million dollars in the hole_**  
**_I don't care that everybody knows_**  
**_Baby, I don't even want your gold_**  
**_From El Dorado, your gold_**  
**_To Colorado can't be bought or sold_**

**_Gold rush_**  
**_Gold rush_**  
**_Free, I am free  
_**_**Free**..."_

They both echoed on the last note, making the note jump sometimes. The song ended, and Takane and Ayano bowed and yelled a big thank you for joinging in on the song before saying that the trio had to go to the audition. The crowd clapped as they raced for the car. They saw a familiar black 2015 Ford Transit they got for the band a while back with someone in the driver's seat.

They were confused. Maybe confused is too weak of a word. You could probably _see_ the question marks surrounding them.  
Then the tinted windows rolled down, showing Tsubomi.

"Get your asses in before you miss the audition and Shuuya picks a random guy for you as a _surprise_." At that, they hastily put their instruments away and climbed in, Takane in the passenger seat so that the two_ 'lovers'_ could sit together.

And with that, they raced home.

* * *

**SORRY GUYS, IT'S KINDA QUICK AND ALL BUT NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER. HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS!  
R&amp;R PLEASE!**


	5. Disloyal Order Of Water Buffaloes

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KAGEROU PROJECT OR ANY OF THE SONGS MENTIONED IN THIS CHAPTER.**  
**THE SONGS IN THIS CHAPTER ARE "DISLOYAL ORDER OF WATER BUFFALOES" BY FALL OUT BOY, OR "COPS AND ROBBERS" BY THE HOOSIERS  
A BIG SHOUT OUT ONCE AGAIN TO ME HERO AND FRIEND, _animefreak1980!_**  
**ALSO, THANK YOU _Jechu_!  
BIO'S WILL BE AT THE END, ENJOY!**

* * *

Currently, Ayano and Takane were sooooo bored, wondering about how the auditions were going. They were on Takane's bed, mumbling angrily about why they couldn't go to, even though they were excited to see the final two. Takane just hoped that Shintarou won't be a dick.  
They had begged Shuuya, Kousuke, and even Hibiya to try out. They didn't want a creep in their band. Kousuke and Hibiya had both declined, saying they "Didn't want to ruin their chances", but Shuuya was _all_ in.  
When they had asked _him,_ He had sneakily agreed. Then their hearts sank and immediately regretted it.

******Meanwhile******

Shintarou was as bored as he could get he kept looking at the list Takane and Ayano had gave him to make sure he chose two good ones to compete.

_* Cute!  
_*_Has to be able to play Keyboard or another instrument.  
* Has to be nice and not a creep!_

He sighed loudly before looking at the auditioning men. Haruka was here, but then he also saw Konoha.  
He smirked. This was gonna be fun. Everything was perfect.

"Everyone but numbers 15 and 34, please leave. Thank you for coming though!" He said smiling a little at the end. #15 and #34 started to talk and get acquainted with each other and wishing the either one the best.  
Then he saw Shuuya winking at him from a few steps away, smiling mischievously.  
_Oooooh shit._

* * *

Now he has a big problem. Takane and Ayano probably sent him to try and have him tryout for the band. As Shuuya sat by him, waiting for Shintarou to test the two boys talking excitedly, Shintarou thought of what had happened a few minutes ago.

_"Now Shintarou, wasn't that rude? What would Ayano think? She'd cry, and Takane would, well..." He said innocently, trailing off._

_Shintarou became as pale as could be. He swallowed loudly, taking a drink from his beloved soda. "W-What do you want, Shuuya?"_

_Shuuya just gave a cutesy smile and just said, "I wanna be your right hand man for this audition to see if they are worthy." He finished, spitting the last couple words as if they were toxic._

_All Shintarou could do was nod, as that was what he had wanted as well._

Man, Shuuya's fuckin' creepy sometimes. Just because he's Ayano's adoptive brother, he still won't change his view about him.  
He finally called the boys to come see them, breaking up their conversation, but not looking unhappy.

"You." He said, pointing to Konoha(#34). "I want you to sing our song _**'Cops and Robbers'**_, got it?" He earned a nod from the boy with twinkling eyes, but they couldn't even be compared to all the sparkle and glitter in Haruka's.

"And you, will sing the song _**'Disloyal Order Of Water Buffaloes'**_, you know it right? I hope so, since you wrote it." Haruka(#15) nodded excitedly.

"Shuuya, will you go get your sister and Takane please? It's time for the final stage." Shuuya smirked and began slowly walking towards Takane's room.

* * *

"Shuuya!" Ayano exclaimed happily. The girls had both gotten dressed. Shintarou said it was a special night_(He's gonna be in a suit too).  
_"Aaaahh Sis, Takane, you both look wonderful!" He said, grinning wide.

Ayano had on a dark red elegant trumpet dress on that had a dipped neckline and 1 inch straps, slightly sharing her cleavage to the world_(She had on a push up bra)_. She had put on the glittery red hair clips instead of her normal ones, along with the same teardrop necklace from before. She wore black heels to complete the outfit.  
As for her makeup, grey eyeshadow was on her lid and dark red in her crease, slightly smoking it out.  
She had on winged eyeliner. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun on the lower side of her head, stay hairs drooping to her shoulder. Her hair had multiple red and white crystals in her hair to match her hair clips.

Takane had put on a strapless high/low dark electric blue dress with a sweetheart neckline. A light green bow was around her waist accentuating her figure a little more. She had on olive colored heels that made her three inches taller, though they were kinda' hard to move around in. She wore a light green ribbon she found in her room in a box in the corner of her closet_(She wondered why she had it, but she felt like she should) _and wanted to put it in her hair, but there was a problem.  
She doesn't do fancy hair or heating tools so she had asked Ayano help her with her hair_(Which she regretted later)_. Her hair was now slightly wavy with ringlets curling around her face, the ribbon tied like how Marry ties it, which is probably how she learned how to tie the ribbon.  
Her fringe was still the same, but curly, showing more of her right eye. She had on black eyeliner that was winged as well, lining her waterline and lashline.

"Thanks Shuuya!" They both said happily_(Takane's was **really** squeaky)_. Shuuya laughed. He was in a full black suit with a grey tie.

"Hey Shuuya? Are the others coming too?" Takane asked hopeful. He just smiled and winked at her before leading them to the "gym" they had_(They used it to practice or hold auditions. they had on once before and it didn't go well)_.

Takane saw Shintarou in a black suit with a red shirt underneath with a white tie. She smirked when she saw his face bloom red at the sight of Ayano.

She saw Konoha in a black suit with a light pink shirt underneath and a yellow tie. She smiled and waved at him. She then looked to the other "player", seeing someone she hasn't seen in so long. She gasped, her hands covering her mouth as her eyes deciding to leave trails of salty water down her cheeks.

Haruka was awestruck. He had thought she was beautiful, but wow!  
He had on a black suit on as well, with a silky light green shirt underneath with a black tie. He smiled and waved at her, his eyes becoming misty, a tear escaping from one eye. oh gosh, he hoped she hadn't seen that.

When Ayano stopped pulling Takane to the table where they would sit, She saw the others and brightened up.  
That's right, if Haruka wins, he'll be family!  
Wait!  
Oh _shit_.

Shintarou looked over at Takane, who was now sitting in the chair Ayano had forced her to sit in so she wouldn't fall from the shock she just got. Oh no.

* * *

" My name and number is Konoha, number 34. Nice to see you again guys!" He said, bowing. They all waved at him, Takane waving slower than normal, but still grinning. They were gonna' have to sing without music. _Is this okay, or too tough?_ She wondered. She had heard that he was gonna sing _**'Cops and Robbers'**_, a song they once sang at his bar.

She listened to his voice, it was very refreshing. It made her feel calm, despite the song he was singing. He looked very happy. He was great at this.

_"-If we catch a criminal _  
_When we catch a criminal _  
_There's nothing we can do _  
_Play cops and robbers _  
_Cops and robbers _  
_If we catch a criminal _  
_When we catch a criminal _  
_There's nothing we can do _  
_Play cops and robbers _

_If we catch a criminal _  
_There's nothing you or I can do _

_Line them up against a wall I'll get a gun and shoot them all..."_

He then bowed and stepped back, allowing Haruka to step closer to the stage.

"Hello! I'm Haruka Kokonose, number 15. It's nice seeing you so close in person." He said, smiling at the three. "This is a song I wrote after I heard about the audition." He smiled. "This is_** 'Disloyal Order Of Water Buffaloes'**_."

_"...I'm coming apart at the seams_  
_Pitching myself for leads in other people's dreams now_  
_Buzz, buzz, buzz_  
_Doc, there's a hole where something was,_  
_Doc, there's a hole where something was,_

_Fell out of bed,_  
_Butterfly bandage, but don't worry_  
_You'll never remember, your head is far too blurry._

_Put him in the back of a squad car restrain that man_  
_He needs his head put through a catscan_  
_Hey editor, I'm undeniable!_  
_Hey doctor, I'm certifiable!_

_I'm a loose bolt of a complete machine_

_What a match, I'm half doomed and you're semi-sweet_  
_So boycott love_  
_Detox just to retox_  
_And I'd promise you anything for another shot at life_  
_And perfect boys with their perfect lives_  
_Nobody wants to hear you sing about tragedy_  
_(Wants to hear you sing about tragedy)..."_

Takane listened. He was perfect. Even better than Konoha. He hit every note perfectly.

_"...So boycott love (Boycott love)_  
_Detox just to retox_  
_And I'd promise you anything for another shot at life_  
_And perfect boys with their perfect lives_  
_Nobody wants to hear you sing about tragedy_  
_(Wants to hear you sing)_  
_Nobody wants to hear you sing about tragedy_  
_(Wants to hear you sing about tragedy)...!"_

He then smiled, bowed and stood beside Konoha. Takane looked at the two next to her and nodded and tapped on the twice on the table.

Shintarou spoke. "Congratulations to Haruka Kokonose, You have been accepted into the "Yuukei Quartet"." The three smiled at him as his eyes went wide with glee, surprise, and shock.

"Thank you so much!" he said to the three before shaking hands with Konoha.

Konoha was okay with it, he had a bar to run anyway. He smiled at everyone before telling them he had to leave.  
As soon as Haruka stepped one foot closer to his new bandmates, Takane had jumped up from her seat, walked over to him, grabbed his hand, and dragged him into her room.

* * *

"Takane it's so good to see you agai-"  
**_smooooch _**

* * *

**WAS IT GOOD? I HOPE IT WAS, IT'S NOW 5am AND I NEED TO GO TO BED :)  
HOPE IT WAS GOOD!  
THE MEKAKUSHI-DAN'S BIO'S WILL BE ON THE NEXT CHAPTER :)  
R&amp;R!**

* * *

**THE YUUKEI QUARTET BAND'S BIOS':**

**Name: **Takane 'Ene' Enomoto  
**Age:** 19  
**Birth date:** Unknown  
**Eye Color:** Burgundy with thick lashes  
**Hair(Color, How long, etc.):** Black choppy-looking mid torso length with fringe over her forehead, uneven and sometimes covering her right eye. Usually tied in her signature sloppy twintails.  
**Height:** 5'6  
**Instruments/Role in "Yuukei Quartet":** 1st Lead singer, Bass, Keyboard, Piano  
**Relation to the Mekakushi-Dan:** Became friends with everyone when they met in middle school. Lives in the house with all 8 of them, together. They are a family, since they have no other family_(Takane's parent's died in a accident. Her grandmother, who was taking care of her, died of old age when she was in the 5th grade_).  
**Secrets:** She says she hates Haruka and wants to never see him again, but that's not true.  
**Crush**: Haruka Kokonose  
**Other:** Takane has Cataplexy and Narcolepsy, and is a moderate risk to her for now. It used to be so severe she couldn't have friends over because after an incident involving Takane having a attack, so she just slept in her room all day and played video games.  
**********

**Name:** Ayano Tateyama  
**Age:** 18  
**Birth date:** November 22nd  
**Eye Color:** Dark greyish brown with thick lashes  
**Hair(Color, How long, etc.):** Long dark chocolate colored hip length hair with her hair, her hair parting down the middle.  
**Height:** 5'3  
**Instruments/Role in "Yuukei Quartet": **2nd Lead girl singer, Guitar, Harp  
**Relation to the Mekakushi-Dan:** She has always been apart of the 'Dan, as she was the one who created it because she wanted to see her siblings happy. Eventually, they met Marry, Momo, Shintarou, Takane, Hibiya, and Konoha.  
**Secrets:** None  
**Crush:** Dating Shintarou Kisaragi  
**********

**Name:** Shintarou Kisaragi  
**Age:** 18  
**Birth date:** April 30th  
**Eye Color:** Dark brown  
**Hair(Color, How long, etc.):** Short, black, and messy with bangs  
**Height:** 6'1  
**Instruments/Role in "Yuukei Quartet":** Drums, Keyboard, Sometimes sings with Ayano and Takane whenever needed.  
**Relation to the Mekakushi-Dan:** He and Momo met them in 6th grade. Having lost both their parents, They let them live with their "family"_(Who turned out to be just some kids)_, before saying that they were now also family. He still lives in the huge ass house with the other 8.  
**Secrets:** Shintarou's trying to get the two idiots back together.  
Crush: Dating Ayano Tateyama  
**********

**Name:** Haruka Kokonose  
**Age:** 19  
**Birth date:** December 24th  
**Eye Color:** Greyish brown  
**Hair(Color, How long, etc.):** His hair is "bedhead-like"_(as Takane had always said in the early days, it's still like that though even now)_, His hair only reaching the end of the nape of his neck. He also has bangs.  
**Height:** 6'4  
**Instruments/Role in "Yuukei Quartet":** Boy Singer in the band, Keyboard, and Guitar.  
**Relation to the Mekakushi-Dan:**  
**Secrets:** Misses Takane, and feels horrible for leaving her alone.  
**Crush:** ? Who knows? ;)  
**Other:** He has a little mole under his right eye. He also slouches.


	6. Echo

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KAGEROU PROJECT OR ANY OF THE SONGS SUNG IN THIS CHAPTER.**  
**THE SONGS THAT'LL BE SUNG ARE "CRYSTALLINE(GUMI[ENGLISH])" BY CIRCUS-P/CRUSHER-P, "KING AND LIONHEART" BY OF MONSTERS AND MEN, AND "ECHO" BY JASON WALKER.**

* * *

It has been about a month since Haruka became the 4th member and they were finally a 'yuukei quartet'! Haruka nor Takane has spoken of the kiss she gave him that night.  
No one has asked yet either, which was weird for Takane because she was waiting for Ayano to pounce on her and demand what had happened. However Ayano hasn't said a word. After the smooch she gave Haruka she had realized what she'd done she ran off and dragged Ayano away, leaving the boys dumbstruck.

They are now currently at 'Outer Science' singing again...

* * *

_"-How can something so enticing have such awful side effects?_  
_All the itching and the scratching from withdrawal keeps me out of check..."_

Takane and Ayano they had just written recently, about an abusive relationship_(Shuuya helped them, of course, although he was just lying through his teeth.)_ that could also be interpretated as a drug addiction.

_..."**I**_**_ am fixated on all of the things we were together,_**  
**_But those are fragments that are better off lost..._**

_And just..._

**_How can something so enticing have such awful side effects?_**  
**_All the itching and the scratching from withdrawal keeps me out of check,_**

**_I am fixated on all of the things we were together,_**  
**_But those are fragments that are better off..._**  
**_Lost Forever!"_**

"Alright! That was one of our new songs_(the other two that are next are also new)_ called _'**Crystalline**'_ for our new bandmate, Haruka!" Takane yelled, earning cheers. Tonight, both her and Haruka were on the keyboard, since this song was more techo-y than their other ones.  
Shintarou just rocked out, as he was not needed on the drums for this song. Ayano had used her voice to duet with Takane.

* * *

They were all dressed up, preparing to audition for a popular music company that are having a test to see if anyone has made a better band than _'The Snakes' . _They were experimenting with 'costumes' by adding the others' chosen color for the group and putting the three other bandmate's color on their clothing/body with jewels, _including _the boys.

Takane had dolled herself up by herself, making Ayano proud. Her hair had sapphire, crimson/ruby, and peridot colored jewels in her hair, which was tied up in a messy-yet-sophisticated bun. Her makeup was simple, just black eyeliner lining her lids(pretty harshly, but that was part of her image and she liked it).  
However, instead of a dress, she wore a dark electric blue shirt that was puffy in the sleeves**(A/N: Like a pirates'?)** along with a peridot colored skater-styled suspender skirt. She also wore techo-like 'thigh highs' that disappeared into her 'skin'(It was just her stockings). They were black but had a digitalized look to the top of the 'thigh highs', bright electric blue pixels disappearing into her 'skin', with the same blue going down the sides of her legs**(A/N: Like ENE in Mekakucity Actors! Hard to describe :U)**. She wore raised blue flats the same color as in her 'thigh highs' to complete her clothing.

Ayano had her hair in an intricate braided updo with the strands on the sides of her face freed, curled to frame her face. She wore her glittery red clips, and she also added huge sparkling white earrings that almost touched her shoulders. Her makeup was a dark red smoky eye with a pale pink lipstick. She had added peridot jewels to her makeup, making it more goddess-like.  
Her clothing consisted of a crimson waterfall dress with sapphire colored pumps.

Haruka had on his signature bedhead hair with a crimson colored jewel on his birthmark, since he had no clue as to where to put a jewel. He wore a peridot colored cardigan with a simple faded electric blue shirt underneath along with simple black pants and regular green shoes.

Shintarou had on his usual. He doesn't really give a single fuck. He wore his dark red jacket with a white shirt underneath. Ayano had told him to wear jewels of electric blue and peridot on him, so he just put a few(both colors) on his left cheekbone, contouring his cheek with the blue and green jewels. He still had on his dark red shoes as usual though.

* * *

For the next song, however, Shintarou was of use, and Takane needed to use her bass.  
"Next one is _'__**King and Lionheart'**_! Enjoy everybody!" She yelled.

_Italicized - Takane _with **Backup vocals by Ayano**

_"...Taking over this town, they should worry,  
But these problems aside I think I taught you well.  
_**_That we won't run, and we won't run, and we won't run.  
That we won't run, and we won't run, and we won't run._**

_And in the winter night sky ships are sailing,  
Looking down on these bright blue city lights.  
**And they won't wait, and they won't wait, and they won't wait.**  
**We're here to stay, we're here to stay, we're here to stay.**_

**_Howling ghosts, they reappear  
In mountains that are stacked with fear  
But you're a king and I'm a lionheart.  
_**_A lionheart..._

_His crown lit up the way as we moved slowly  
Past the wondering eyes of the ones that were left behind.  
Though far away, though far away, though far away  
We're still the same, we're still the same, we're still the same._

**_Howling ghosts, they reappear  
In mountains that are stacked with fear  
But you're a king and I'm a lionheart.  
And in the sea that's painted black,  
Creatures lurk below the deck  
But you're the king and I'm a lionheart._**

**_And as the world comes to an end  
I'll be here to hold your hand!  
Cause you're my king and I'm your lionheart.  
_**_A lionheart... [x8]..."_

Takane and Ayano made way to the edge of the stage of 'Outer Science' and touched the hands as they sang, wistful.

_"...**Howling**_**_ ghosts, they reappear  
In mountains that are stacked with fear  
But you're a king and I'm a lionheart.  
And in the sea that's painted black,  
Creatures lurk below the deck  
But you're the king and I'm a lionheart.  
_**_A lionheart... [x8]..."_

* * *

Thank you 'Outer Science' fans! Lastly, this song is kind of sad, but I hope it'll reach your hearts and hope that you know you're not really alone. you have all of us!" She said, tearing up a little. "Here's '**_Echo_**_'_!" She yelled once more, smiling at the crowd.

_"...Hello, hello_  
_Anybody out there? Cause I don't hear a sound..._  
_Alone, alone,_  
_I don't really know where the world is but I miss it now_

_I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name,_  
_Like a fool at the top of my lungs_  
_Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright,_  
_But it's never enough_

_Cause my echo, echo,_  
_Is the only voice coming back_  
_Shadow, shadow,_  
_Is the only friend that I have_

_Listen, listen,_  
_I would take a whisper if that's all you had to give,_  
_But it isn't, is it?_  
_You could come and save me and try to chase the crazy right out of my head_

_I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name,_  
_Like a fool at the top of my lungs,_  
_Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright,_  
_But it's never enough,_

_Cause my echo, echo_  
_Is the only voice coming back_  
_Shadow, shadow_  
_Is the only friend that I have_

_I don't wanna be an island_  
_I just wanna feel alive and_  
_Get to see your face again_

_I don't wanna be an island_  
_I just wanna feel alive and_  
_Get to see your face again..."_

Takane had her eyes closed as liquid jewels streamed down her face, thinking of how alone she had felt when she had written that song when her grandmother had died and hopes that it'll help some people.  
Maybe someday. She wouldn't stop, she couldn't. She had to be a voice for the depressed and the lonesome.

_"...But 'til then_  
_Just my echo, my shadow_  
_You're my only friend and..._

_I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name,_  
_Like a fool at the top of my lungs,_  
_Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright,_  
_But it's never enough_

_Cause my echo, echo_  
_Oh my shadow, shadow_

_Hello, hello_  
_Anybody out there?"_

* * *

She wiped her eyes, smiling sheepishly, turning back to wink at her bandmates to let them know that she's fine.

"Whew! That was sad, huh? I wrote that a long time ago, when my grandma passed and I was all alone.  
My parents died in a car crash when I was around 3, So I don't remember them, and my grandpa died a few years before grandma, So I never really knew him either.

"But then, a miracle happened. I met Shintarou in 7th grade_(I was actually living with Ayano for two years before I met Shintarou because my teacher was her father and when Ayano learned that I was going into foster care, she flipped. She had demanded that I stay with them.)_ Holy _shit_, that was a long time ago! They were my juniors, can you believe that_(Even though they were only a year younger than me)_?" She asked, laughing a bit while the crowd shared chuckles.

"But they made me okay again no matter how _annoying_ they were_(She glared at them slightly before smiling and turning back to the crowd)_, and so did you guys. I've been so scared to sing this because I was worried I would fuck it up." She says, chuckling.  
"But I did it! I gained my long lost best friend Haruka again, and it's made me strong to know you are all supporting me! Thank you everyone! Goodnight! Wish us luck at KagePro Records!" She yelled, earning cheers, screams, and crying faces from her long speech.

She exited the stage with her bandmates, meeting her roomates behind the curtain and pulling everyone into a tight group hug.  
She whispered grateful words that they should've heard a _looong_ time ago but was too scared to say before as glittering tears fell from her eyes.

* * *

_She was happy. So happy. _

_"Thank you all so much, guys. Thanks to you, I have a family I would die for."_

* * *

**SORRY GUYS, I'VE BEEN EXTREMELY BUSY! I HOPE THIS GIVES YOU SOME FEELS AND IT'S ALRIGHT SO FAR.  
(BTW I JUST MADE UP TAKANE'S BACKSTORY. I THOUGHT THAT SINCE SHE WAS CLOSER TO AYANO SHE WOULD'VE NEEDED TO HAVE A _REASON _TO BE _CLOSER. _BUT I'M PRETTY SURE YOU CAN'T JUST TAKE A KID ABOUT TO BE PUT INTO FOSTER CARE AS EASY AS I MADE IT SOUND. BUT AYANO'S PUPPY EYES ARE _SO_ INFLUENCING, SO WE'RE GONNA' GO WITH THAT.)  
THIS IS TOO LONG FOR THE REST OF THE BIOS, SO MAYBE NEXT CHAPTER?  
THANKS FOR READING! R&amp;R PLEASE! IT MOTIVATES ME!**


	7. Information On The Rest Of Them

**DISCLAIMER: KAGEROU PROJECT.**

* * *

**Name: **Tsubomi Kido**  
Age: **18**  
Birth Date: **January 2nd  
**Eye color: **Dark purple, almost black  
**Hair(Color, How long, etc.): **Long light green hair with side bangs_(She usually wears a clip in her hair)_  
**Height: **5'7  
**Instruments/Role in "Yuukei Quartet": **Owner of 'Blindfold Code'. Lets the Yuukei Quartet perform there.  
**Relation to the Mekakushi-Dan: **She met Ayano in a park while crying her eyes out. She had told Ayano that she was all alone because she was the only one to get out of the fire that burnt down her house. She was feeling guilty because her elder sister had saved Tsubomi's life but died soon after, part of the burning ceiling falling on her. Ayano, being Ayano, asked her if she wanted to live with her in the "'Mekakushi Dan House!'" and that no one would be rude to her. After Tsubomi said yes, Ayano forced her father to become the new guardian of Tsubomi until she reached 18. There were already 2 other kids, Takane Enomoto_(Who was a year older)_ and Shuuya Kano_(Who was Ayano's adopted bother). _Now there's nine in total, but she loves them all. They're the best family you could ask for. Everyone took up a role.  
**Crush: **She's now engaged to Shuuya Kano. After being together from middle school to high school. He proposed at graduation, making her chuckle at how cheesy and 'Shuuya-like' it was. She had never said 'yes', but she put the ring on. It was her silent answer to him.  
**Secrets:** She doesn't like Momo that much.  
**********

**Name: **Shuuya Kano**  
****Age:** 18**  
****Birth date: **May 10th**  
****Eye Color:** Yellow with gold 'round the iris**  
****Hair(Color, How long, etc.): **Short choppyish blonde 'do with a few short bangs**  
****Height: **5'6**  
****Instruments/Role in "Yuukei Quartet": **Bartender at 'Blindfold Code'. **  
******Relation to the Mekakushi-Dan: ****Shuuya is Ayano's adoptive brother and Takane was a foster kid living with them(Obviously she's 19 and out of foster care now**(A/N: Right?)** but she lives in the Mekakushi Dan House). He looks up to Ayano and Takane. He sees Takane and Ayano as the "SUPER DUPER * GIRL DUO!" and used to say it every time he saw them together. Now he refuses to say it, knowing it makes Takane blush red with _anger __and she is fucking scary when she's pissed._**  
****Crush: **-READ TSUBOMI KIDO'S BIO-  
**********

**Name: **Kousuke Seto**  
****Age: **18**  
****Birth date: **March 28th**  
****Eye Color: **Dark hazel/almost black**  
****Hair(Color, How long, etc.): **Short black hair, his bangs are often held back by a neon green headband**  
****Height: **6'0**  
****Instruments/Role in "Yuukei Quartet": **Supporter of 'Yuukei Quartet'_(Not to mention Marry, Tsubomi, Takane and Ayano are like one soul that had shattered into four pieces and had found each other again). When they're together everyone brightens up magically(probably because Marry dresses them up in outfits they would never wear)_.**  
****Relation to the Mekakushi-Dan: **Seto and Shuuya are really good friends, having been in the same orphanage. Seto had run away and found Marry in a house in the woods, alone with her mother. He became close to her, moved in and Shion_(Marry's Mother)_ was empathetic for Kousuke and when she learned that he was an orphan, She made herself his guardian. Soon after he fell in love with Marry. Shuuya had invited the two to stay with them, saying how good it was to have frien-family all around you. They agreed and have been living there for a few months now.**  
****Secrets: **None**  
****Crush: **Married to Marry Kozakura**  
************

**Name: **Marry Kozakura-Seto**  
****Age: **18**  
****Birth date: **July 21st**  
****Eye Color: **Light pink with red tinged around the iris**  
****Hair(Color, How long, etc.): **Looooong ass fluffy light cream/blonde with mid-face length choppy bangs_(Her hair looks like a bigass ball of fluff)_**  
****Height: **5'0**  
****Instruments/Role in "Yuukei Quartet": **Outfit designer for 'Yuukei Quartet'_(She loooves dressing up Ayano and Takane, especially Takane)._**  
****Relation to the Mekakushi-Dan: **Marry met the 'Dan when she and Kousuke moved into the 'Mekakushi Dan House'. She immediately became attached to Takane, Ayano and Kido because of how much they reminded her of her mother_(Who had passed away soon after she had became Kousuke's guardian) _when combined. She dressed them all_(girls, minus Momo)_ in outfits they would _never_ wear, but she put them in pretty little _'Alice in Wonderland'_ styled dresses that had suited them quite well. They allowed her to even though they were uncomfortable because they know that she just wants girl companions and they thought she was adorable and immediately saw her as a little sister. Marry loves the boys as elder brothers, as well_(Minus her husband, of course!)._ She sees all of them as her family already.**  
****Crush: **Married to Kousuke Seto **  
**********  
**

**Name: **Momo Kisaragi  
**Age: **17  
**Birth date: November 22nd  
****Eye Color:** Dark orange with thick lashes  
**Hair(Color, How long, etc.): **Shoulder-length orange hair with black dyed underneath_(She usually puts a little side ponytail on one side of the hair)_.  
**Height: **5'5  
**Instruments/Role in "Yuukei Quartet": **Previous drummer for "Yuukei Quartet", but soon left after complaining about Takane and Ayano having all the 'fame' and having shitty voices. **  
****Relation to the Mekakushi-Dan: **Momo is Shintarou's sister and lives with the 'Dan, although she's a bit of a snob. She _kinda_ thinks everyone's beneath her and thinks the other girls are 'ugly' and 'fake'. She loves voicing her opinions out loud so everyone can hear her, although the only one who really listens to her ramblings is her boyfriend, Hibiya.**  
****Crush: **Dating Hibiya Amamiya**  
**********  
**

**Name: **Hibiya Amamiya**  
****Age: **17**  
****Birth date: **November 4th**  
****Eye Color: **Light mocha brown **  
****Hair(Color, How long, etc.): **Nape-length light brown hair with mid-face length choppy bangs**  
****Height:** 5'6**  
****Instru****ments/Role in "Yuukei Quartet": **Dating the previous drummer, Momo Kisaragi. **  
****Relation to the Mekakushi-Dan: **Hibiya and Momo live with the 'Dan, having nowhere else to go and the 'Dan happily_(or not so happily)_ let them stay, explaining that they had some space and rooms or them left in the 'Mekaushi Dan House'._(Not to mention that he's Kousuke's 2nd cousin. No one knows this so shhhhh)_.**(A/N: DON'T FREAK OUT, THIS HOPEFULLY ISN'T A PERMANENT BIO FOR HIBIYA. I JUST WISH THAT THEY CAN ALL BE CONNECTED SOMEHOW. YES HE IS MOMO'S AGE.)****  
****Crush: **Dating Momo Kisaragi**  
************

* * *

**SINCE THIS A SHIT TON OF WORDS ALREADY, I'LL MAKE CHAPTER "7" A BIO CHAPTER, BUT THE REAL CHAPTER 7 IS COMING SOON.**  
**PLEASE R&amp;R!  
(cries i'm sorry for making Momo a snob I just felt like it had fit)**


	8. Smoke & Mirrors

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KAGEROU PROJECT OR ANY OF THE FOLLOWING SONGS: "DREAM", "I'M SO SORRY", OR "SMOKE &amp; MIRRORS" BY IMAGINE DRAGONS.**

* * *

They were at KagePro Records, about to audition so that they could get signed and not just play at their friends' bars_(Not like they wouldn't still do that)_.

Takane and Ayano were in the same dressing room, trying to give each other advice. Haruka and Shintarou were _very_ insistent that they didn't need to share a dressing room, Which was true. They both took roughly about 10 minutes to get ready, while the girls took a couple hours. Shintarou sighed, thinking that it was a good idea to come really early.

But when the girls _did _appear from the dressing room, I can assure you that Shintarou and Haruka were glad they waited.

* * *

_Italicized - Takane _

_"...In the dark, I'm right on the middle mark_  
_I'm just in the tier of everything that rides below the surface, and I watch from a distance seventeen_  
_I'm short of the others dreams of being golden and on top,_  
_It's not what you painted in my head,_  
_There's so much there instead of all the colors that I saw_

_We all are living in a dream,_  
_But life ain't what it seems,_  
_Oh everything's a mess_  
_And all these sorrows I have seen, they lead me to believe_  
_That everything's a mess_

_But I wanna dream,_  
_I wanna dream,_  
_Leave me to dream..._

_In the eyes, of a teenage crystallized_  
_Oh the prettiest of lights that hang the hallways of the home,_  
_And the cries from the strangers out at night_  
_They don't keep us up at night,_  
_We have the curtains drawn and closed..."_

Takane closed her eyes, letting her voice capture the KagePro judges' ears. She had written this when Haruka had joined the band.

_"...We all are living in a dream,_  
_But life ain't what it seems, Oh everything's a mess_  
_And all these sorrows I have seen, they lead me to believe_  
_That everything's a mess_

_But I wanna dream_  
_I wanna dream,_  
_Leave me to dream_

_I know all your reasons, to keep me from seeing_  
_Everything is actually a mess_  
_But now I am leaving, all of us were only dreaming,_  
_Everything is actually a mess_

_We all are living in a dream, but life ain't what it seems_  
_Oh everything's a mess,_  
_And all these sorrows I have seen, they lead me to believe_  
_That everything's a mess..."_

Takane opened her eyes for the ending of the song, a gentle whisper of a tear slowly making it's way down her cheek. As she continued to sing, more tears overflowed, showing her true feelings for this song.

"..._But I wanna dream,_  
_I wanna dream,_  
_Leave me to dream_

_I wanna dream,_  
_I wanna dream,_  
_Leave me to dream_..."

* * *

Ayano was wearing an A-line off white dress with red underneath, hinting her 'color'. She had her hair cascaded over one of her shoulders with Sapphire, Ruby, and Peridot bejeweled in her hair. She wore dark red heels to complete her outfit. She wore simple white studs, with her eyes a smokey eye with light hint of red tinting her lips.

Takane_(Whose hair is now mid-back length)_, was wearing a sparkling Sapphire jumpsuit. It had a white peter pan collar, puffy sleeves, and _short _shorts_(Ayanooooo!)_. She also wore what she liked to call her "Ene" tights_(Don't ask why she name them that, she just liked the name)_, along with dark Chartreuse high heeled combat boots to offset the 'girlyish' jumpsuit she wore. Her hair was in her signature ponytails, but her hair was up higher and loosely curled, with her (now curly)bangs framing her face. Peridot and Ruby bedazzled her hair as well. She wore tinted light pink lip balm with a dark grey smokey eye as well, but with heavy eyeliner.

Haruka wore his light green cardigan along with red shoes, an electric blue shirt underneath his cardigan, and grey jeans.

Shintarou had on his usual, as normal.

"Thank you, That was _**'Dream'**_! Our next song is called**_ 'I'm So Sorry'_**, This is our first song for all of us to sing together, so I hope you enjoy!" Takane said into the mic, smiling. She turned to her friends and gave them a stiff nod. This song was different than their usual ones.

_Italicized - Takane ***_ _**Italicized and Bold - Takane and Ayano** *** **Italicized****,** **Bold** **&amp;** **Underlined**** \- Everyone**_

"..._About time for anyone telling you off for all your deeds_  
_No sign the roaring thunder, stopped in cold to read_  
**_No time_**  
_I get mine and make no excuses, waste of precious breath_  
**_No time_**  
_The sun shines on everyone, everyone love yourself to death_

**_So you gotta fire up, you gotta let go_**  
**_You'll never be loved till you've made your own_**  
**_You gotta face up, you gotta get yours_**  
**_You never know the top till you get too low_**..."

Takane grinned, this song was for pure fun, unlike the others. It was also sort of a pick-me-up song. Everyone was grooving and dancing. Her and Ayano were singing to each other, making dramatic poses while Ayano pretended to not see her as a joke. They were having a _shitload_ of fun!

_"...**A**_**_ son of a stepfather_**  
**_A son of a_**  
**_I'm so sorry!_**  
**_A son of a stepfather_**  
**_A son of a_**  
**_I'm so sorry!_**

_No lies and no deceiving, man is what he loves_  
_I keep tryin' to conceive that death is from above_  
**_No time_**  
_I get mine and make no excuses, waste of precious breath_  
**_No time_**  
_The sun shines on everyone, everyone love yourself to death_..."

Takane and Ayano were dancing around the stage, taking turns singing in beautiful harmony, with Takane being an alto and Ayano a soprano. Takane was stomping around the stage dancing like it was her own, while Ayano walked behind her, making hand and face gestures. They were one of the best singing duos KagePro Records have seen.

_"...**So**_**_ you gotta fire up, you gotta let go_**  
**_You'll never be loved till you've made your own_**  
**_You gotta face up, you gotta get yours_**  
**_You never know the top till you get too low!_**..."

Takane and Ayano were now at the front of the stage side by side, now dancing and singing like nobody's business. Takane would be kicking angrily at some parts and dropping to the floor doing splits and then be smoothly working her way back up standing while "trying"_(she doesn't need to try)_to be provocative. Ayano would shrug and bow but would also wink and also show a different side of her, showing how different but how perfect they work together.

_"...**A**_**_ son of a stepfather_**  
**_A son of a_**  
**_I'm so sorry!_**  
**_A son of a stepfather_**  
**_A son of a_**  
**_I'm so sorry!_**..."

Takane didn't need to hold in her excitement for writing a completely different type of song with the gang! She loved dancing to this. It meant to stand up for yourself, even if it means to fall constantly. **(A/N: I don't really know what this song is about, but let's go with this?)**

_"...**Life**_**_ isn't always what you think it'd be,_**  
**_Turn your head for one second and the tables turn_**  
**_And I know, I know that I did you wrong,_**  
**_But will you trust me when I say that I'll_**  
**_Make it up to you somehow, somehow..._**

_**So you gotta fire up, you gotta let go**_  
_**You'll never be loved till you've made your own**_  
_**You gotta face up, you gotta get yours**_  
_**You never know the top till you get too low!**_

_**A son of a stepfather**_  
_**A son of a**_  
_**I'm so sorry!**_  
_**A son of a stepfather**_  
_**A son of a**_  
_**I'm so sorry!**_

_**I'm so sorry [x3]  
**_

* * *

The band was glistening with sweat, but that song was so _goddamn fun_! She smiled, saying into the mic, "Alright, this is our last song, called **_'Smoke &amp; Mirrors'_**!"

_Italicized - Takane_ *** **Bold - Ayano** *** **_Italicized and Bold - Takane and Ayano_** *** **_Italicized Bold and Underlined - Everyone_**

"..._This is my word,_  
**This is my way**  
_Show me a sign,_  
**Sweep me away**

_This is my word,_  
**Heartbreaker**, _Gatekeeper_  
**_I'm feeling far away, I'm feeling right there_**

**_Deep in my heart, deep in my mind_**  
**_Take me away, take me away_**  
**_This is my word_**  
**_Dream maker, Life taker_**  
**_Open up my mind! _**..."

Ayano and Takane started to tear up. This was a song they had written when Ayano found out that they could both sing, back when they were 16.

"...**_All_****_ I believe, _****_Is it a dream?_**  
**_that comes crashing down on me_**  
**_All that I hope, _****_Is it just smoke and mirrors?_**  
**_I want to believe ohh oh oh oh oh oh oh_**  
**_But all that I hope, Is it just smoke and mirrors?_**

_All that I've known, Buildings of stone_  
**Fall to the ground, without a sound**  
_This is my word_  
**Heart breaker**, _Gatekeeper_  
**_I'm feeling far away, I'm feeling right there_**

_**I'm starting to cave**_  
_**I'm losing my flame**_  
_**I wanted your truth**_  
_**but I wanted the pain t**__**o disappear**_  
_**Dream maker, life taker**_  
_**Open up my mind!**_

**_All I believe, Is it a dream,_**  
**_that comes crashing down on me?_**  
**_All that I hope, Is it just smoke and mirrors?_**  
**_I want to believe ohh oh oh oh oh oh oh_**  
**_But all that I hope, Is it just smoke and mirrors?_**

_Believe...!_  
_I want to believe…!_..." Tears streamed once more down Takane's face, and a few tears fell down onto Ayano's cheeks. She had cried as well, knowing the meaning of the song. It was about their friendship.

* * *

They now stood side by side.  
(Shintarou-Ayano-Takane-Haruka)  
Holding hands, waiting for an answer. They were all glistening with sweat, and were now hopeful that they had done good enough for them to sign a label.

Without a word, one of the three judges nodded at them, smiling a bit. Takane had noticed the laughter marks around his eyes, and had smiled a bit, knowing that he wasn't mean or rude. He probably even had kids of his own.

* * *

**_"Welcome to KagePro Records, Yuukei Quartet."_**

* * *

**SO SORRY! LOTS OF INTERESTING THINGS HAPPENED, AND I'M NOT DOING TOO GOOD WITH MY DEPRESSION AND ANXIETY. BUT I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER!  
P.S - HARUKA AND TAKANE'S RELATIONSHIP WILL BE DIFFERENT BY THE END OF THE NEXT ONE, I SWEAR!**

MonsterRZX - I know that it would be more likely for her to have black hair and dye the top orange, But I kinda like it better this way. I'm sorry if you don't really like the idea, but she won't appear much! I have an idea about their mom/dad having orange hair, but Momo wanted to give her hair some black in it so she could resemble Shintarou more.


	9. Outside

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KAGEROU PRJECT, OR ANY OF THE FOLLOWING SONGS: 'FIRE, FIRE' BY FLYLEAF AND 'OUTSIDE' BY HOLLYWOOD UNDEAD**  
**ENJOY!**

* * *

The Yuukei Quartet is now signed with KagePro Records.  
The old man's words resounded in their ears. They had said many thanks and screamed and cried when they got outside, Takane even hugging Shintarou_(Let's just say Haruka was** not** thrilled by seeing that)_.  
Takane had avoided hugging Haruka, only giving him a high five and a light shoulder squeeze before tackling Ayano to the ground and giggling._ (Why was she ignoring him?)_

Haruka and Ayano decided to throw a party at the house, and ordered Takane and Shintarou to go get party stuff.  
They both had groaned, mumbling things like _'why us? you want the party,'_ and_ 'why do i have to go with that idiot,'_, along with some other incoherent words.

They still went nonetheless, Takane wearing a simple ensemble of a baggy shirt and jean shorts and her _dear_ converse, while Shintarou still had on his usual, minus his baggy sweatshirt_(It was hot, that's really the only reason)_.

As they went to the party store, Takane didn't know she'd be ambushed with questions.  
Shintarou kept asking her random things like_ "Do you like music?", _Which he got an aching arm from it, since she _**is**_ in a band, and then asked her about food related items. She didn't really know why she was being questioned about random shit, until he gave her the question he'd been meaning to ask.

"Do you like Haruka? You've been avoiding him a _shit_ ton, by the way. It's pretty obvious you like him, with how much you're ignoring him."

"Are you fucking _kidding_ me? Why would I answer to you, of _all_ people about that question?!" Was her answer, accompanied by a apple red blush.

Shintarou smirked. "You need to tell him, you know, or he'll be snatched up by someone else. Oh yeah, he told me about that _kiss_ from a few months ago."  
He got another punch as soon as soon as he had finished his sentence.

"I should've _known_ he'd tell you."

Soon after talking for real this time, they left the store with party supplies, apple red still clinging to Takane's cheeks.

* * *

Apparently Haruka and Ayano's "party" was them throwing out songs in the auditorium_("For practice", they had said.)._  
Everyone in the house would be watching. Talk about awkward. Takane hasn't spoken to Momo or Hibiya since Momo left. Not to mention Marry and Kousuke. She had told them that this _'concert'_ would be dedicated to their family, and the other three had agreed.  
Sadly, Ayano still insisted that they get all dolled up.

Shocker.

Tsubomi, Kousuke, Shuuya, Marry, Momo, Hibiya, and a few friends_(Konoha, Kuroha, and a few other 'fans')_ had joined them, sitting in elegant chairs, waiting while talking.  
Momo wasn't happy, but she wanted to see if they had gotten any better since she quit.

Their jaws pretty much _dropped _from seeing the girls, Takane especially. They've never been to their_ 'concerts'(Well, except for a few)_ and were surprised at how different she looked.

* * *

Takane was wearing a cocktail-length black strapless sweetheart dress with blue lace fabric sewn over. Her hair was down, curled and twisted into an elegant low side ponytail, Peridot and Ruby entwining with her ink colored hair. A black birdcage veil draped on the side of her hair with the ponytail. Her shoes were Sapphire colored stilettos with her _'Ene'_ tights. Her eyes were extremely smokey and black eyeliner smudged all around, with a **_hint_** of dark blue on her lips.

Ayano had on a short white strapless ballgown dress with red lace sewn over. Sapphire and Peridot jewels encrusted in her hair, which was tied up in a braided crown. She wore simple red bow earrings, and her signature glittering Ruby hair clips. Her shoes of choice were black stiletto-styled boots. Her eyes had a beautiful dark natural look to it, along with some tinted red chapstick.

Haruka wore a dark green leather jacket with a regular electric blue shirt. His hair was messier than usual and he wore black jeans and dark green shoes along with a few Ruby jewels on his birthmarks.

Shintarou? Do I even need to say what he was wearing? I think not.

They nodded at each other, and started without warning.

* * *

Italicized - Takane *** _**Italicized &amp; Bold - Takane &amp; Ayano**_ *** _**Ital**__**icized, Bold, and**_ _**Underlined** _\- **_Everyone_**

"..._Almost thought we made it home, But we don't know this place at all,_  
_That's enough now dry your tears, It's been a long eleven years_

**_Fire, fire, fire!_**  
**_Fire from the tongues of liars!_**

_You're ashamed of where you're from, Crying 'cause your father's drunk _  
_We can't die because we're young, At least that's what we heard in a song_

**_Fire, fire, fire!_**  
**_Fire from the tongues of liars,_**  
**_Fire, fire, fire!_**  
**_Fire from the tongues of liars,_**

_You're ashamed of what you've done, Crying 'cause your father's wrong,_  
_ Trying to be something new, You'll feel that you were something to prove_..."

Takane got quieter as she sang the next bit, before everyone else chimed in, yelling.

"..._What you confuse for glory's fire, Is fire from the tongues of liars._  
_What you confuse for glory's fire, Is fire from the tongues of liars._  
_Oh send your rain,_

**_Fire, fire, fire!_**  
**_Fire from the tongues of liars,_**  
**_(oh send your rain!)_**  
**_Fire, fire, fire!_**  
**_Fire from the tongues of liars (oh send your rain!)_**

**_Fire, fire, fire!_**  
**_Fire from the tongues of liars,_**  
**_(oh send your rain!)_**  
**_Fire, fire, fire!_**  
**_Fire from the tongues of liars_**

_You're afraid of who you are **(you're ashamed of where you're from)**_  
_Crying 'cause your father's gone **(fire from the tongues of liars)**_  
_Dreaming 'til you hit the truth** (we can't die because we're young)**_  
_You'll find that you've nothing to lose **(fire from the tongues of liars)**_  
_You'll find that you've nothing to prove_..."

"That was weird and awkward, That was _**'Fire, Fire'**_! Here's our next one!" Takane said, smiling. Momo wasn't happy at all. Her leaving even gave them Haruka, which somehow made Takane happier_(Was that the word?)._

* * *

_Italicized - Takane _*** **Bold - Haruka**

"..._Someone left the door open  
__Who left me outside?  
__I'm bent, I'm not broken, c__ome live in my life  
__All the words left unspoken, a__ll the pages I write  
__On my knees, and I'm hoping  
__That someone holds me tonight  
__Hold me tonight_..."

"...**Welcome to the world and all the land in it was wasted,  
****The blood upon your hands and the wickedness that made it  
****Sing or scream it all, and the memories keep fading,  
****See the exit wound, dear God, what have we taken?**..."

Haruka was very serious about this song. He had a feeling it was about someone he knew, maybe even him? Or was he being too hopeful. He was probably just filling his mind with fantasies again.

"...**Guess I'll say a prayer and I'll kiss into the air  
I'll look into the sky, send them straight to nowhere,  
We all dug the grave can't shake away the shame,  
Quiver in the sky but you're shaken all the same**

**You left us with the guns and all of them unloaded,  
Teach us how to shoot but you taught us how to hold them  
All the weight of all the world is right between your shoulders,  
Heavy is the heart when the world keeps growing colder**..."

Takane's eyes were releasing clear crystals cascading down, rolling over her cheeks and plopping on the exposed part of her chest.  
She hasn't sung this in a _looong_ time_(although she only sang the parts, she never could do what Haruka's doing, he wrote that part of the song. Oh shit, Her cheeks were turning red)_.  
It's not hard to see that she sang with all her heart. This was for him. Haruka.

"..._Who left the door open?  
__Who left me outside?  
__I'm on my knees, and I'm hoping  
__Cause someone holds me tonight,  
__Hold me tonight_

**Two sides to every story, here's a little morning glory**  
**Breakfast off a mirror, dying slow, seems a little boring**  
**Burning like a flag, walking straight into the breeze**  
**Cause there's two types of people, you are weak or you are me, yeah**  
**What's another lifetime? Like mine?**  
**We all die a little sometimes, it's alright**..."

Haruka looked over to Takane, and upon seeing her cry, he wondered if she was alright. Sadly, he couldn't help right now, as he was rapping at the moment, but he put every feeling he had for her in it.  
Takane looked at him and smiled, nodding that she was okay.

"...**Did you come to say your goodbyes to this life?**  
**We all hurt a little sometimes, we're alright**  
**So mothers hold your children don't you ever let them go**  
**There is weakness in your grip and they are holding all the hope**  
**Don't you ever let me go**_ (don't you ever let me go)  
_**Don't you ever let me go** _(don't you ever let me go)_

_Who left the door open?  
__Who left me outside?  
__I'm on my knees, and I'm hoping  
__Cause someone holds me tonight  
__Hold me tonight_

_Someone left the door open  
__Who left me outside?  
__I'm bent, I'm not broken, c__ome live in my life_

_All the words left unspoken, a__ll the pages I write  
__On my knees, and I'm hoping_

_That someone holds me tonight_

_Hold me tonight_..."

Takane finished softly, smiling and rubbing her tears away, while also ruining her makeup. Did she care? Pfft nope. "Thank you all, that was _**'Outside'**_! I bet it sounded pretty cool, huh?" She said into her wireless mic, chuckling at her 'siblings's faces. "Here's the last one! However, for the first time, we need to change_(wink)_! We'll be back soon, please chat kindly!" Takane said grinning as she turned her mic off and grabbed Ayano for some _fun_.

* * *

As they emerged from the "dressing room"_(AKA their rooms)_, they was a huge shocking sight for the 'siblings'.

Ayano had eyeliner smudged around her eye so much she looked like she had 'panda eyes', along with dark red lipstick. Her hair was now out of it's braided crown arrangement and is now loose and ruffled messily to one side. She had taken off her earrings and her red hair clips, but the jewels in her hair still sparkled beautifully.  
Her outfit was, well, different. She wore a red half-shirt with the saying _"I'm Sweet, I Swear"_, along with some black_ short_ shorts and dark red thigh high combat boots, complete with the buckles and everything.

She had come out _pretty shy_, letting everyone know that Takane did this.  
But the most shocking part was when Takane emerged.

* * *

**GONNA PUT UP PART 2 SOON! THANK YOU ALL FOR READING AND REVIEWING! IT MEANS ALOT! :)  
**

**PLEASE HELP WITH A BADASS OUTFIT FOR TAKANE  
****PLEASE MESSAGE ME FOR IDEAS FOR PUNK/BADASS-Y TYPE STUFF  
****THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! :')**


End file.
